The Espada's Path to Redemption
by God of Fisticuffs
Summary: During the final battle for The Soul Society a misspoken wish by Nelliel is granted by a supercharged Hogyoku. Two years later the dead Espada are revived and it's up to Nelliel, Grimmjow and Harribel to try and reform them while they prepare for a coming battle that's bigger than any of them.
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Three figures accompanied by immense power stood atop the ruins of The Soul King's palace.

"Well it seems only one of us will be escaping here with our lives." Sosuke Aizen mused, a smirk placed on his face.

"Hmph" Ichigo Kurosaki merely grunted his reiatsu flaring angrily. He stood protectively in front of his wounded friends, those who had fought so valiantly just to get him here, "Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Nel and even you Grimmjow. You've all fought so hard so we could bring an end to this and I won't let you down." He gripped his swords tightly and concentrated his energy, "Bankai, _Tensa Zangetsu_."

A blue light had enveloped him and only seconds later was gone. Left behind was Ichigo wearing the same black robe he had donned in his old Bankai form with the additions of long white chains wrapped from his shoulders to his wrists. In one hand he held what looked like _Tensa Zangetsu_ after he had regained his soul reaper powers during the Xcution incident. Yet in the other hand he held a smaller version of the sword Zangetsu had used to battle him in his inner realm. The most surprising yet though was his right eye, it was completely black save for the yellow iris and a remnant of his old hollow mask was placed over it.

"Combining my hollow powers and soul reaper powers, this is the true power of _Tensa Zangetsu_ , something you've only dreamed of Aizen." Ichigo spat.

Yhwach looked indifferent _,_ "As if that will truly make any difference against me, Ichigo Kurosaki." He boasted flaring his reiatsu about as well.

"Well looks like it's time for this show to get started." Aizen grinned released his spirit energy into the fray. In the midst of the battle he had taken no notice of the tingling in his chest, the _Hogyoku_. All the while he had been released from prison it had been taking in surrounding reishi without him noticing and with the immense power floating around the _Hogyoku_ had obtained its maximum power.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the only conscious member of Ichigo's attack team watched grimly as the three men clashed. She was unable to move so she did the only thing she could, she prayed, she _wished_. She wished from the very bottom of her heart and soul for her friends to live. Little did she know that this wish was heard from someone or rather _something_ other than herself, and if only she knew who all she actually considered friends.

 **Two Years Later**

It had been two years since the Sternitter's invasion and the Seireitei was once again running smoothly. Love Aikawa had been placed as the Eighth Division captain due to Kyoraku's promotion with Lisa Yadomaru as his lieutenant. Hiyori Sarugaki had replaced Izuru Kira as lieutenant of the Third Division who's captain along with the captain of the Ninth Division had been dezombified through the efforts of captain Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurotsuchi had also managed to miraculously reconstruct Nemu after her conflict with Pernida. It would also turn out that along with excellent mastery at Kido, Hachigen was an extraordinary healer, leaving him under command of the Fourth Division.

Shinji Hirako snickered as he traversed the streets of Seireitei with his lieutenant at his side. Hinamori looked up at him puzzled, "What's so funny captain?" Shinji glanced at her through the side of his eye.

"Ah, nothin', I just found it a bit funny how all of us _Visored_ who had been exiled are now fully integrated into the Gotei 13 again." Momo nodded in understanding.

"Not just The Visored either." She stated referring to the green haired arrancar happily bouncing down the street. After their role in the invasion Nelliel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tier Harribel were officially announced allies of the Gotei 13 and given access to the Soul Society. Nel was the only one that regularly visited having made quick friends with Rangiku Matsumoto and was probably on her way to visit at that moment.

* * *

Nel giggled happily as she skipped down the Seireitei's roads to visit her friend Rangiku. She ceased giggling immediately and stopped in her tracks immediately after feeling two familiar and immense energies shoot up out of thin air miles away in the rukongai.

Nelliel gasped, "This can't be..." She muttered.

She had been told that after the battle in Fake Karakura, Karakura had been set back to its respectful place in the human realm while all the bodies and energy in Fake Karakura had been sent back to Seireitei. Coyote Starrk, the Primero Espada, had apparently been buried by Captain Kyoraku after he was killed and she was told no traces of Lilynette Gingerbuck or Baraggan Louisenbairn had been found. Yet through some inscrutable means she could sense all 3 of them off in the distance. She sensed captains Hachigen and Soifon along with lieutenant Marechiyo go after Baraggan's signature while captains Love, Rose, Shunsui and Ukitake go after Starrk. She figured Starrk wouldn't try anything so Nelliel sonido'd towards Baraggan's energy worriedly, _But if these three are somehow back...then what about Hueco Mundo?_ She inwardly asked herself.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stopped dead in his tracks letting his prey slip away, six wretchedly familiar reiatsu signatures had shot up seemingly from nowhere. Six of them felt close enough to the ruins of Las Noches where Harribel has been having arrancar rebuild the palace. He figured she and her fracciones could handle those well enough. So Grimmjow started racing towards the one lying in the middle of the desert.

"Yammy you motherfucker, how in the fuck?"

* * *

Harribel scowled as she felt familiar reiatsu released all over the desert, she sensed Grimmjow approaching what felt like Yammy Llargo's energy. She ordered Sung Sun to check up on Ulquiorra's energy who she knew was level headed and wouldn't attack her. She sent Apacci after Zommari with the same thoughts and Mila Rose towards Aaroniero knowing after four years Mila Rose was strong enough to take him down herself if need be. Szayel Apporo's body was still buried under rubble and she doubted he had the strength to remove it himself.

"Tesra, you feel it too don't you?" She barked at Nnoitra Gilga's former fraccion.

He nodded, "Yes, Lady Harribel."

She sighed, this is definitely something she didn't want to put up with today...or any day for that matter.

"Follow me." She growled as she started walking towards Nnoitra's quite _angry_ spirit energy.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Coyote Starrk was _not_ having a good time, it seemed that through some incomprehensible means he turned out to be alive. Even worse than that his chest hurt _immensely,_ that captains zanpakuto was very much dangerous and he intended to avoid it from now on. To top it all off, he was six feet underground, Starrk had tried to open his eyes at one point and they still stung from the endeavor.

"This blo - Ack" Starrk began to cough, his complaint interrupted by dirt spilling into his mouth, he would've thought soul reapers to use coffins. They did happen to be much more civilized than those in Hueco Mundo who tended to eat any corpses lying around.

 _I've had enough of this._ Starrk affirmed to himself as he lifted the dirt above him with his reiatsu and used Sonido to escape this prison. He glanced over at the headstone that was placed over his grave.

 _COYOTE STARRK_  
 _AN UNNECESSARY CASUALTY OF WAR._

 _HE MAY HAVE BEEN A HOLLOW._

 _BUT HE WAS THE MOST HUMAN OF US ALL._

Starrk snorted, it must have been the white haired captain that wrote that. He went along with the assumption that he had been buried in the Soul Society, especially with knowing that none of his comrades would have even bothered to bury him.

"Starrk, you're out of the ground! I was wondering how long it would take you." That voice, that _annoying_ voice, he was so thankful to hear it.

"Lilynette! How are you here? And why the hell didn't you help me if you knew I was down there?" He scowled as she snickered.

"I dunno I remember the weird captain with the pink kimono hitting me with a wind attack and now I'm here. For the second one I figured you'd get out eventually." Starrk nodded and thought of the circumstances.

"I guess since I was brought back you were too, since we're technically the same person," Starrk deducted and then proceeded to turn eastward, "And speaking of captains I can sense the four of those we fought heading this way." As soon as Starrk finished his statement, Shunsui Kyoraku shimmered and appeared in front of him wearing a grin.

"Hello, Espada, I'm hoping you hold no ill will, you were quite a hassle to put up with last time." Starrk surveyed the area, the other three he had battled already arrived. He had in fact never particularly held any resentment towards the captains or those visoreds, he was only exacting Aizen's wishes, which led to something else wandering his mind.

"Where is Lord Aizen?" Starrk asked coolly.

Kyoraku looked at the Primero sadly, "Sosuke Aizen was killed in a bought with Quincy King Yhwach and Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. On the matter of Aizen, you may want to speak with Tier Harribel over it."

"Harribel, where is she?" Starrk inquired, he wanted to know if his comrades were being treated poorly.

"Just so you know, the remaining espada are now allies of the Seireitei and are always welcome here after the last war. Tier Harribel is currently in Hueco Mundo acting as queen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is there as well. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is currently conversing with what we presume to be Baraggan Louisenbairn." Starrk nodded, Baraggan had somehow been revived as well, he sensed it now. It also seemed he was no longer deemed an enemy, Starrk hesitantly let down his guard. Kyoraku sensed this and smiled.

"With that out of the way I believe we were never properly introduced," The captain held out his hand in front of Starrk, "Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Commander of The Gotei Thirteen." Starrk stared at the man's hand for a moment then grasped it.

"Coyote Starrk, Primero Espada of the Arrancar."

* * *

"THIS IS IN AN OUTRAGE." Baraggan screamed at Soi Fon, who now held his zanpakuto.

"We cannot have you releasing your zanpakuto, Espada, it would do none of us any good" the former monarch snarled as he charged a cero intended to vanquish them.

"Baraggan, stand down." He dematerialized the cero and glared in the direction of the new voice.

"Why should I take orders from you Nelliel?" He snapped at the woman, who held _Gamuza_ in her right hand, ready to strike at an any moment.

"Maybe, Baraggan, because captain Soi Fon holds your zanpakuto and is much stronger than the last time you fought her four years ago, as am I and captain Hachigen."

Omaeda seemed dissatisfied by this statement, "Hey what about me, don't you think I'm any stronger?" The answer he acquired though was a smack to the back of the head from Soi Fon, leaving him grumbling.

Baraggan scowled, "You think four years time will make any difference? My power is ageless." Baraggan used Sonido to grab his zanpakuto from Soi Fon and stood back in front of Nelliel.

Soi Fon scowled and began to ready her zanpakuto, "Don't captain, I can handle this." The captain lowered her zanpakuto still glaring daggers in Baraggan's direction.

"Rot, _Arrogante._ " Baraggan commanded as a purple aura surrounded him, slithering away to reveal his skeletal form punctuated by a purple robe and golden crown. The soul reapers jumped away remembering Baraggan's aspect of death all too well, but Nelliel stood strong.

"Declare, _Gamuza_." Nel was encased in a sphere of pink reiatsu that slowly dissipated exhibiting Nelliel now standing on four legs, holding _Gamuza_ in its lance form, with a determined expression on her face. Baraggan tried to go with a quick win as he sonido'd straight towards Nelliel and laid a hand upon her back, "What is this..." Baraggan gasped distraughtly at the realization that his senescencia had no affect. He quickly used sonido to escape and analyze the situation.

"Surprised Baraggan? You know this happened with one other person for the same reason." Baraggan glared quickly understanding, Nelliel at one point had also been the Tercera Espada meaning she shared the same aspect of death.

"I see you've realized it, my aspect of death protects me. Solitude can always be cured with a friend, something empty can be filled, something destroyed can be rebuilt. But sacrifice is irrevocable, once you sacrifice something it is very unlikely it will ever return, sacrifice cannot age nor can it be changed. You can continue to attack or you can stand down, Baraggan." Nelliel resolved, she was no less determined than before. In fact it would seem her determination had raised.

"If the holds of senescence cannot grasp you, I assume I will use a more rudimentary means of attack to dispose of you, Nelliel." Baraggan rumbled, dashing forward and swinging his ax diagonally towards Nel's neck. 'Clang' Nel expertly maneuvered her lance to block the ax and twisted her arm to send it from Baraggan's grasp, kicking him away with her front legs in the process.

"You are indeed proficient in the use of your ax, Baraggan, but you've relied on your aging powers too much for it to be of any use in a duel against someone with mastery over their weapon." Baraggan was still sitting on the ground after being kicked away. Even with the unmoving frame of his skeletal face, his anger was evident.

Baraggan lamentably released his resurreccion and stood up, "What do you want from me Nelliel?"

"I want for us to be friends, Baraggan. The soul reapers and arrancar are allies now, we don't have to fight them. I'm sure Harribel is tired of having to rule Hueco Mundo, you don't have to be malevolent to be a leader."

Baraggan scowled at the suggestion of being 'friends', "I am not your _friend_ Nelliel, but I will return to my position as king and I guess that for today I will spare these useless _soul reapers_." Nelliel smiled brightly at him _He'll come around eventually, he's already changing, I can see it in his eyes_.

"Alright then, first off let's go meet up with Captain Kyoraku and see how Starrk and Lilynette are doing." Nelliel suggested as she started to sonido towards Starrk's immense spiritual pressure, the others following suit.

* * *

In the rubble of Las Noches ashes flowed from all over Hueco Mundo and condensed into a single form, shining brightly they solidified revealing none other than the Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. He had somehow reintegrated into his unreleased form.

Ulquiorra stared down at his hands, "I remember being killed by Ichigo Kurosaki, I became nothing, how is it possible that I am here?"

"To be honest we don't really get it either." Sung Sun's voice rung from the left of him, he turned his head to see her. She turned and motioned for him to follow her, "Come on, Lady Harribel and Tesra are going to meet Nnoitra. We might need your help to, ah, keep him under control." She explained as she began to walk away, Ulquiorra chose to follow, he just might find answers.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, mi amigos. In case you were wondering why I have Starrk call himself the 'Primero' while in the anime he calls himself 'Primera' It's cause he's a guy. In Spanish a word ending with an 'a' usually acquaints to being feminine whereas an 'o' is masculine. So throughout this story I'll be referring to Starrk as the Primero Espada and Lilynette as the Primera Espada.**


	3. Revenge

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

If there were two words to describe Nnoitra Gilga they would be _pissed off._ He was pissed off right now, he was pissed off when we died, he was pissed of when Nelliel thought she was better than him. Hell he was _always_ pissed off in some form or another. So there he sat in the sand, screaming in anger after remembering his loss to Kenpachi Zaraki.

Nnoitra wanted revenge and he wanted it bad, so much did he want to find Kenpachi Zaraki and cut him to pieces. He would tear apart the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to get to that man, nothing could stop him. Nothing except maybe the four other arrancar that had just appeared in his location.

"Nnoitra, would you cut the infernal racket and stand up?" Harribel not so much asked but more demanded. She stood some 20 yards away from Nnoitra gripping _Tiburon._ His former fraccion, Tesra, stood next to her nervously glancing at his former master. Ulquiorra stood a few yards away loosely holding _Murcielago_ probably figuring he'd jump in if things got out of hand. The last one was one of Harribel's bitchy fracciones, Sung Sun, who was calmy striding towards her precious _Lady Harribel._

Nnoitra dragged _Santa Teresa_ from where it lay in the sand, "I'd much rather cut you, Shark Bitch." He may have only just been brought back to life, but he was itching for a fight and this was the perfect opportunity. Harribel's expression didn't change as she raised _Tiburon_ to the air. Nnoitra sneered _What a cocky bitch._ He was going to enjoy this, Nnoitra readied his weapon and dashed forward aiming straight at the Queen's throat. Harribel blocked the attack with the flat of her blade and pushed down sending _Santa Teresa_ to the sand. Nnoitra pulled it away and pivoted where he stood, attempting to cut out Harribel's legs from beneath her. The edge of Nnoitra's blade was caught in the hollow of Harribel's sword, she twisted her wrist upwards sending _Santa Teresa_ flying into the air.

Nnoitra jumped up to grab his weapon, twisting in the air to avoid a cero fired from the tip of the female Arrancar's blade. He landed softly on his feet and held his weapon into the air, "This is getting nowhere. NOW PRAY, _SANTA TERESA_!" Nnoitra bellowed across the barren landscape, golden reiatsu billowing from his form. Once the smoke and reiatsu cleared there he stood, the extra pair of arms having grown and each holding an unnecessarily large scythe.

Harribel sighed, this day was _not_ going well, "Bugs are always crushed under the might of a strong wave, Nnoitra. Hunt, _Tiburon_." Her body was engulfed in a cocoon of water, dispersed by Harribel cutting it down the center. Harribel stood there angrily, her bone mask had disappeared revealing her quite displeased face. She now wore a black skirt with bones hanging from it and had shoulder blades, long gloves, collar and boots all made from hardened bone. Her assets were still mostly covered and a triangular bone pattern ran along her stomach.

She raised _Tiburon_ the air uttering a single word, "Cascada." She slashed downward releasing a massive torrent of water targeting Nnoitra. Nnoitra jumped to evade the attack, he wasn't too keen on drowning. But he hadn't realized the second attack she had been charging.

"Trident" Harribel fired three shots of reiryoku at Nnoitra, two of them cutting off the arms on each side of Nnoitra's body. He barely managed to tilt his head back to evade the third one that was coming straight at him. Nnoitra dropped down to the ground on his knees, it would take a few minutes for regular arms to grow back. He instantly grew the backup set of arms he had and attempted to pick up a scythe. Harribel was too fast though, she appeared before him seconds later and cut off his backup arms.

"Bitch." Nnoitra snarled, he opened his mouth to shoot a cero at the woman, big mistake. Harribel kicked him in the jaw forcing Nnoitra into biting off his own tongue. She kicked him backwards and raised her arm into the air, fully prepared to strike Nnoitra down.

"WAIT!" Tesra's voice rang out from the spot where he stood. He stepped forward and sonido'd to where he stood overtop of Nnoitra's body, "I won't let you kill Master Nnoitra." Tesra stated firmly looking Harribel in the eye, her position didn't change.

"Get the hell out of the way, dumbass." Nnoitra groaned out, his tongue having just grown back. He wasn't going to live like a coward while this _dipshit_ sacrificed himself. Tesra didn't change his position either.

"NO! Master Nnoitra you have just returned to life, you don't need to needlessly waste your life not even an hour later! Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society are on even terms now, we can find strong people to fight...as long as you don't kill them." Tesra rationalized, Nnoitra realized he was right but his pride was too large to give in to these circumstances.

"Tesra, if you don't move I will cut you down along with him." Harribel asserted, once again Tesra's position was stagnant. Harribel arced her arm back and swung downwards. Nnoitra was mentally cursing himself, he supposed he would swallow his pride _Just this once though_.

"Harribel, _stop._ " Nnoitra snapped out just before _Tiburon_ connected with Tesra's right shoulder. Harribel stopped her assault and glared down at Nnoitra's ragged figure. These words would feel like acid coming out of his mouth, he was sure saying them would actually _hurt_ him.

"I-I...I _surrender_." Nnoitra spoke through clenched teeth. They were words he had never said before, they were words he never intended to say and they were most definitely words he would _never_ say again. Harribel moved her sword away from Nnoitra and lowered her arm, releasing her resurreccion. She knew as well as anyone that those were words Nnoitra would never say unless he completely meant them. She nodded and turned in the other direction where Ulquiorra and Sung Sun were still standing, surprise evident on the latter's face. She obviously hadn't expected this outcome, though Ulquiorra's expression was still as emotionless as ever. Nnoitra doubted he was even paying attention to the fight.

"We're going to deal with Szayel now, stay here or come with I don't care which." Harribel said walking away. Nnoitra stood up and grew one pair of arms back then released his resurreccion. He grabbed _Santa Teresa_ and attached it to his back and began to trudge off.

"Thank you for saving me, Master Nnoitra." Tesra sounded from beside him, giving a bright smile.

"Fuck off, Tesra." Nnoitra spat, fending away a smile of his own, and not a crazy bloodlusted a smile an actual _genuine_ smile. _Maybe I could get used to this "hero" thing after all._

* * *

Now while Nnoitra was a pretty pissed off guy, Yammy Llargo literally _embodied_ rage. It was the name of his zanpakuto after all, It was also what he was exhibiting in that moment. Yammy was angry for multiple reasons. Those _pansy_ captains had defeated him, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know where Ulquiorra was, he didn't know where his zanpakuto was and he didn't know where his dog was. So Yammy did what yammies do and began to reign destruction on his surroundings. He obliterated pillars, created small craters, and incinerated random hollows. Meanwhile Grimmjow stood a distance away with hands in pockets waiting to see when he should intervene. That was decided when Yammy picked up an adjuchas and began to beat other hollows to death with it.

"Yammy, calm the fuck down wouldja'?" Grimmjow called across the clearing. Yammy looked over at him and dropped the adjuchas which scampered away seeking protection from the brutal monster. He somehow looked even more lost and confused than usual, which was saying something.

"Gremjall, what are you doing here? Where is Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow glowered at Yammy after his name was butchered. Of course he would want to know where Ulquiorra was, the blithering idiot couldn't survive without him.

"It's Grimmjow, you ignorant fathead and Ulquiorra is with Harribel right now." Of course the insult flew right over the behemoth's head.

"Oh, can we go to them?" Grimmjow scoffed, now he sounded like a 6-year old boy that wanted to see his mommy.

"Shouldn't you find your zanpakuto first, dumbass?" Yammy's face hardened after that sentence, he had clearly caught the insult that time. The large arrancar charged at him fist raised, only to find a crater where his fist had connected. Grimmjow grinned and stabbed _Pantera_ into the ground, he hadn't had a straight up fist fight in a while. Now there were multiple reasons as to why Grimmjow knew he would win this conflict. He was the Sexta Espada while Yammy was the Decimo, even in his released form where he was the supposed Cero Espada he was still only as strong as Harribel was four years ago. Grimmjow had easily surpassed that strength since then, but that wouldn't make beating the shit out of Yammy any less fun.

Yammy charged again, head lowered like a bull. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and flipped into the air kicking him in the back of the head as he span sending the giant tumbling into the dirt. Yammy immediately got on his feet and released a ferocious roar, charging at Grimmjow yet _again_ , did this guy ever learn? He didn't move this time, Grimmjow waited for Yammy to arrive at him and then planted his fist straight into Yammy's nose knocking him on his ass. Grimmjow strutted over and stepped on top of Yammy's large chest.

"Give up yet, Yammy?" Grimmjow asked forcing his foot down into Yammy's abdomen. Yammy grinned, Grimmjow frowned and barely managed to avoid a blast of reiryoku that skimmed by his face. He looked down to his right at Yammy's fist _Damn I forgot about those Bala he uses._ He sonido'd backwards and watched as Yammy stood up, arms outstretched. Bala were much faster and easier to fire than a cero but nowhere near as powerful. Grimmjow shimmered and flashed around effortlessly dodging Yammy's assail. It was obvious Yammy wouldn't come with him now so Grimmjow sighed and did what was necessary.

He sonido'd forward and planted his fist directly into Yammy's stomach causing him to sputter. Yammy fell limp onto his fist and Grimmjow threw him into the ground. He then proceeded to strap _Pantera_ back onto his waist and found _Ira_ lying around in the sand _No wonder the idiot couldn't see it, he's too tall and too stupid to notice it lying there._ Grimmjow picked _Ira_ up and hurled it into Yammy's hollow hole, grabbed Yammy's right arm and began dragging him away. Though he stopped when he heard a small 'Yip!' Echo from behind him.

Grimmjow turned around to look at the source and saw a small, hollow dog? It wasn't an adjuchas he could tell that easily, it definitely wasn't a gillian and it didn't look much like a normal hollow. No, the dog was a _fucking arrancar_. He remembered it now the dog always followed Yammy around for whatever reason and it was still here.

"Alright, come on ya little shit." Grimmjow said. The small arrancar barked happily and began bounding after Grimmjow and his unconscious master.

Grimmjow stopped once again though after the dog ran in front of him _Is that a fucking 35 on its back?_

* * *

Just like all the other revived Espada, Szayelaporro Granz was not having a good time.

"Oh my god, would someone please get this rubble off of me? There's dirt all over my clothes, please I have to change!"


	4. Reconvene

**Chapter 4: Reconvene**

Grimmjow breathed heavily as he finally lugged Yammy to where all the other's reiatsu emanated _What a fucking fatass._ He mentally complained dropping Yammy's leg onto the ground. He saw Nnoitra, Tesra, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Sung Sun, Apacci and Zommari standing around a pile of rubble that was emitting, Szayel's reiatsu? Whatever, Grimmjow wasn't interested. What he was interested in was torturing the demon bat, Ulquiorra.

"Hey, emo freak! Didja' fucking lose this?" Grimmjow hollered at the pale man indicating Yammy's limp body. He was ignored, not a single of the arrancar even turned their heads to acknowledge him.

"Hey! Are you asses fucking ignoring me?!" Grimmjow continued yelling, somewhat offended. He walked closer so he could hear what was so important to talk about that they _had_ to ignore _him_.

"C'mon Harribel! Szayel is a douche, why should we help him out?" Nnoitra yelled exasperated at Harribel. Grimmjow deadpanned, were they debating of whether or not to help Szayel out of the debris? Why couldn't the fucker get out himself?

"If I recall Nnoitra, you were being a pretty big 'douche' yourself. Plus, you were actually trying to _kill_ people when we found you." Nnoitra threw his arms into the air out of frustration.

"You guys just have to keep bringing up the past!" Nnoitra protested.

"That was not even an hour ago, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra interjected. The spoon hooded espada scowled at his superior.

"Why can Szayelaporro not just simply remove himself from the rubble? He may have a slim frame but he has as much unnatural strength as any other arrancar." Zommari questioned, finally verbally expressing what Grimmjow had been thinking the entire time. The collected arrancar stood silently, dumbfounded at the simple thought they had ignored in their arguing.

"Yes, Szayel, why is it that you cannot remove yourself from the rubble? Or just simply destroy it?" Ulquiorra interrogated while bending over towards the rubble so he would be better heard.

Szayel's flamboyant response erupted from the pile of stone, " _Because_ , if I destroy it or try to move it I'll get even _more_ dirt _all_ over myself and I just can't _stand_ it! Please hurry and get me out I absolutely _have_ to get out of this awful situation!" The pinkette exclaimed. Everyone stood there in silence, they didn't know what else they expected from the eccentric scientist.

Nnoitra sneered and shot a weak cero at Szayel's location, destroying the rubble and freeing Szayel. Szayel quickly stood up and looked down at himself.

"For fucks sake, Nnoitra! Now there are scorch marks all over me." The Octavo Espada whined. He quickly scrambled around the room until he found a handle sticking out of what used to be his lab's floor. He grasped ahold of it and flung the hatch open, immediately jumping to the depths below. He returned seconds later, donning a brand new outfit that was an exact lookalike of the last.

Save for the ever emotionless Ulquiorra, the arrancar glared at Szayel, mouths slightly agape. Alas, it was Grimmjow who voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Szayel, what the actual fuck." He sounded out. Szayel looked befuddled by the comment.

"Why whatever could you mean, Grimmjow? Do you all not have emergency wardrobes in your quarters?" The scientist asked quizzically. Grimmjow's face contorted to even more extreme angles of confusion and disgust.

"No, in fact Szayel, you are probably the only person ever who has hidden wardrobe in their floor and for _emergencies_ at that." Szayel rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Pish posh, Grimmjow. I for a fact know that Nnoitra has a secret compartment in his room holding countless of those odd spoon hoods that loves to wear," Szayel sighed and placed his hand on his hip, "Honestly Nnoitra, those things went out of style _centuries_ ago." Everyone soon forgot about Szayel and averted their attention towards Nnoitra, who held a horrified expression and began to back away.

"Dude..." Grimmjow muttered his disgust having turned into extreme disappointment.

"C'mon guys! They're useful. They keep sand from blowing into my hair and everything!" Nnoitra reasoned. Though, as always, no one seemed to care.

"I haven't felt Aaroniero or Mila Rose's reiatsu even fluctuate since I sent her his way, we should investigate." Harribel spoke up. Everyone nodded and began to sonido towards their energy. Anything to get away from the conversation of Nnoitra's strange fashion choices.

* * *

Once again all felt exasperated after discovering the predicament Aaroniero had found himself in. Somehow the Gillian had managed to screw up his own rebirth and had ended up stuck in his resurreccion form. So since he was a giant, disgusting, gooey mass he was unable to find a way in leaving the room.

"Aaroniero, you stupid fucker! Don't you know how to release your own resurreccion?" Grimmjow roared at the half of an arrancar that wasn't merged with the glob. Aaroniero narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow.

"What do you mean release it? I thought it was a last resort sort of thing. That's why I used it against the Shinigami." The novena espada yelled, obviously confused. Harribel was beginning to wonder how they were ever going to survive with Szayel's flamboyant personality and Aaroniero's stupidity.

"No, Aaroniero. Your resurreccion is your true form, how could you not know that? Your zanpakuto is literally a part of your soul. If you wish to be back in your unsealed form just will yourself to it." Zommari explained. Aaroniero scowled but tried anyways, a few minutes later the mass started to shine and flew shimmered away into the air. Aaroniero now stood in his sealed form, not as disgusting now. Still disgusting in the opinions of most arrancar that you would ask.

Harribel surveyed the room, including herself all of the espada that were currently espada at time of death were there. All but two, Coyote Starrk and Baraggan Louisenbairn and she had a pretty good notion as to where they were.

"Grimmjow, once Yammy wakes up I want you to open a garganta to the Seireitei, it's time all of the espada met up once again."

* * *

 **Sorry this is so late y'all, and that the chapter is so short. I've had a lot of work for school and such. By the way did anyone else see Deadpool? I thought it was amazing. I'll be working on School of Slayers tomorrow, hopefully. Also I'm going to start a new Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, hopefully tomorrow. So if you're a DBZ fan try to check it out.**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations.**

Urahara scratched his head, looking at a device he'd pulled out of his pocket, "That's weird" he muttered.

"What is it, boss?" Tessai asked, heaving boxes into the store.

"Oh, nothing!" Urahara laughed fanning off the question, "Tell the others I'm going to Soul Society though. There are some, ah, important matters I have to attend to."

* * *

Yammy grumbled as he sat up confused. His sight was bleary but he could make out about 12 figures standing around talking. He fumbled around and pulled his zanpakuto out of his hollow hole, wondering why it was even there in the first place.

"Oh look, it's awake. I was wondering if I'd actually killed you with that punch." Scoffed Grimmjow looking down at his sharp nails in disinterest. Yammy's eyebrows scrunched together and he growled.

"Slimpow!" The large arrancar stumbled to his feet and began to charge towards the Sexta Espada, "I'll rip your head off!" He shouted, as quick to anger as always.

"It's Grimjow actually, but nice try." Grimmjow sighed. He set his hand on _Pantera_ and began to slide it out of its sheath.

"Yammy stand down, no one will be benefited if you remove Grimmjow's head." A cool and indifferent voice came from behind Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra? You're dead," Yammy stopped for a second to take in his surroundings. They were all standing in the remnants of Szayel's laboratory. The large brute individually pointed out each of the other Espada that had been revived, "All of you died, I felt your spiritual pressure vanish," Yammy faltered, memories of his battle against the shinigami captains flooding back to him, "I-I died…" The poor arrancar looked quite confused and even somewhat scared, "What's going on?"

"We don't know either, we are going to head to Soul Society to see if they can try to figure this out. We also assume Starrk and Barragan were revived there due to their location of death." Harribel informed him, "I was busy trying to plan that until you began charging Grimmjow uttering death threats so please calm down." Yammy grumbled angrily and glared at Grimmjow but complied anyways.

"Why should I fucking listen to you anyways? I'll do what I want. I don't listen to women." Nnoitra scoffed, still angry at the outcome of his earlier bout. Harribel promptly shot a small precisely aimed cero straight through his hollow hole, "Oh fuck yo-" He was cut short as Harribel quickly positioned her zanpakuto above his shoulder with a look that said _I'm sure you don't want to lose any more arms today_. "Yeah whatever." Nnoitra conceded and looked away angrily.

"Now I must remind you that we will _not_ be killing anyone in soul society. We are on peaceful terms with them and they are our allies. No killing any weak persons that you deem are unworthy of living. No attempting to kill anyone that defeated or killed you at any point in time" She said the last part glaring specifically at Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra.

"Uh yeah there's sun in Soul Society right?" Aaroniero asked nervously.

"Of course there's sun in Soul Society are you fucking stupid or something?" Grimmjow asked. He was quite sure he was with the whole resurreccion incident.

"It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, Grimmjow. I am actually quite intelligent for I have amassed a great abundance of knowledge from all the beings that I have consumed. But I had never consumed an arrancar so I wasn't exactly sure of the powers of Resureccion coupled with my extreme confusion at the fact that I was suddenly alive," Aaroniero spat back Grimmjow who looked quite baffled, "That would obviously be the source of your insults against my intelligence, wouldn't it? I was only hoping to bring to attention that I cannot transform in the presence of sunlight and I'm sure the populace would not be so pleased with my ordinal appearance." Grimmjow, amazingly for once in his life actually shut his mouth. Much to Yammy's amusement.

"Where is your helmet Aaroniero? I'm sure you still have one somewhere, we can wait while you go get one." Harribel informed him. Aaroniero nodded and flash stepped off to his quarters. "Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung Sun I want you to stay here and keep order. Try to help Gantenbainne, Rudbornn and the Exequias with the reconstruction if you can." Her loyal fracciones nodded and dispersed, "Tesra, I want you to come with us in some hopes that can help keep Nnoitra under control." Tesra smiled nervously while Nnoitra simply glared at her. Aaroniero came back in a second later donning one of his oddly shaped helmets. In the mind of everyone else though, at least it wasn't his faces. "Alright I think that's everyone and everything. Grimmjow if you would."

"Why do I always have to open the Garganta?" Grimmjow complained.

"Because you're the best at it, and I enjoy ordering you around." Harribel informed him. Grimmjow scowled.

"Does anyone else think it odd that in the human language of Spanish Garganta's main meaning is throat?" Aaroniero asked as they all stepped within the passage way.

"….Fucking gross." Yammy replied as the Garganta closed behind them.

* * *

"Well, Starrk. It would seem that you caught us on a bad day with your resurrection and all." Kyoraku laughed as they flash stepped back towards the Seireitei.

"How do you mean?" Starrk asked.

"Well today just happened to be a captain promotion ceremony for three of the lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen." Kyoraku explained.

"Why are you replacing three of your captains?" Starrk inquired.

"Well Captain Hachigen only became captain of the Fourth Division since he was a proficient healer, the squad's specialty, and the lieutenant didn't feel confident enough to take over the spot just quite yet." Kyoraku began. Starrk nodded along in understanding, "Captain Komamura went through extremes to gain further power in the war against the Quincies. As a result, he lost his soul reaper abilities and for a while his humanoid form and became a semi-intelligent wolf. That last part has been resolved though. So for the while he's just been a stand in as an authoritative figure since his squad respects him. He also considers himself unfit to be a captain anymore but you'd have to discuss with him on why."

"Interesting. What do you mean by _humanoid_ form?" Starrk asked.

"Captain Komamura has a unique type of soul, before the lengths he went through to gain new power he was a giant, talking, anthropomorphic wolf-man. He somehow regained his human form with the help of an ex-captain however. His old lieutenant is taking over for him, the guy has been relentlessly training himself to make sure he's worthy of being a captain."

"Uh huh, and what about the third one?"

"Well that's this old sack of bones over here." Kyoraku laughed while indicating Ukitake who merely smiled at them. Lilynette was chasing after him still ranting about how she was gonna take him down and show him what's what. "Jushiro suffers from a, so far shown to be incurable, lung disease. Ever since he was three this fallen god Mimihagi, called the right hand of the Soul King, has been keeping him alive as his family was the only one that still worshipped him. Until two years ago when Ukitake took the place as the right hand of the Soul King to keep Soul Society in balance after he was toppled by Yhwach. Yhwach managed to absorb Mimihagi, which was detrimental to Ukitake who didn't have any lungs. Kurotsuchi has managed to keep him alive through some means that I don't understand. The poor guy is no longer fit to run as Captain so his lieutenant is taking over."

"That's a lot to take in but I think I understand. What I don't understand is that if this Yhwach guy toppled the Soul King and absorb Mimihagi then what's keeping the worlds from collapsing?" Starrk asked, a very good question indeed*.

"Heh heh, well I'm not entirely sure how to explain that myself…" Kyoraku scratched his chin. Then he suddenly felt the unique energy of a Garganta opening and ten energy signatures emerge from it. Starrk's eyes widened in surprise and Lilynette stopped chasing after Ukitake to take note of it.

"I wasn't sure about Yammy, but six of those guys definitely died before we left to fight you guys." Starrk muttered with an understandable look of confusion on his face.

"I take it those are your fellow Espada?" Kyoraku asked with a level head. If Starrk and Barragan had been returned to life it wasn't much of a surprise that others had come back to life.

"Yeah those are the other eight Espada. Along with one of their fracciones and another spiritual pressure I don't recognize." Starrk confirmed, "By the way I noticed something else. It seems within the confines of the Seireitei I believe it's called there are four Arrancar that had died." Starrk told the captain.

"Yeah Captain Kurotsuchi, leader of the division that specializes in Research and Development, took their bodies back from Hueco Mundo and turned them into zombies to fight against the Quincy. I guess he's been forcefully employing their services ever since." Kyoraku explained. Starrk sneered. He didn't like the idea of any of his brethren being treated as slaves.

"Yeah I noticed that there was something wrong with two of their signatures but that's not it. Cirucci Sanderwicci and Dordoni Alessandro something or other, two of the Privaron Espada, Espada who have lost their place as such. Their spiritual pressure is normal, I'm pretty sure they're alive as well." Starrk informed the Head Captain.

"Heh, it would seem that you're right." Kyoraku chuckled having noticed the discrepancy in the energy of the previously zombified arrancar. "I'll send a hell butterfly to Mayuri and tell him to bring all four of them to us. Hopefully we can resolve all of this before we're supposed to promote the lieutenants." Kyoraku sighed as he sent a hell butterfly towards the Seireitei. A few minutes later they arrived where the arrancar had exited the Garganta along with the team that had retrieved Barragan.

"Starrk." Harribel nodded in acknowledgement at the Primero Espada.

"Harribel." Starrk nodded back. He noticed that she had become as strong as if not stronger than Starrk was when he died. This relieved him. Starrk had always considered being the strongest a burden. A burden he did not wish to bear and one that he hopefully no longer had to.

"Barragan." Harribel also nodded at the grumpy former king of Hueco Mundo.

"Harribel." Barragan grunted, "I assume you'll be handing me back kingship of Hueco Mundo?" He asked trying to make it sound as a demand. Harribel wasn't intimidated.

"I'd be happy to, Barragan. That is as long as you stop forcing your subordinates into death matches of course." She replied coolly.

"You are the current Espada of sacrifice, are you not? I don't see why you would have a problem with me sacrificing my servants." Barragan scoffed.

"There's a difference between sacrifice and blatant cruelty, Barragan." She replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I can find other things to pass the time." The old Espada grumbled waving off the conversation.

"Yeah man totally. Kisuke Urahara fucking installed cable in Las Noches." Grimmjow told him. This shocked everyone excluding Harribel and Tesra, including all of the present Shinigami.

"How did he do that?" Zommari asked. "Are you sure he isn't just using some technology to spy on us like Ichimaru and Tosen did?" Zommari didn't speak ill of Aizen as he had always had an extreme respect for him. He was a shinigami who saw that shinigami just weren't good enough and realized that he needed to destroy the barrier between them and hollows and use the power of both. Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen however weren't the same and in Zommari's mind were just disgusting soul reapers who dared to call themselves his superiors.

"Well I'm sure he's spying on us through some means, he's a shifty bastard after all." Grimmjow snorted. Zommari didn't much like this answer, "But no the cable is just regular old TV nothing strange about it. I think." He explained.

"Well that certainly is interesting." Szayel said. He planned to find any bugs or technology this 'Kisuke Urahara' had planted in Las Noches and thoroughly inspect it.

"Hey Yammy," Starrk started noticing something odd running around the giant Espada's feet.

"Yeah what is it?" Yammy asked seemingly oblivious.

"Is that a dog you've got there?" He asked, pointing at the small arrancar that sent a 'yap' up at the giant.

"Oh, so you followed me here did you Kukkapuro?" Yammy grunted sending a glance down at the small dog, "Yeah I think he thinks I'm his master or something. He always follows me around but I wouldn't have thought he'd still be following me if I've been dead for four years." He explained.

"Is, is that dog a numeros?" Ulquiorra asked, inspecting the number on the small arrancar's back. Everyone stared down at the dog in disbelief. Kukkapuro barked happily at all the attention he was getting.

"Yeah I noticed that earlier, isn't that fucking weird?" Grimmjow asked as they continued to stare at the dog.

"Ha ha! Look at that shit, Tesra! It's fucking stronger than you! Oh my fucking god, ha ha ha!" Nnoitra cracked up noticing the thirty-five on Kukkapuro's back, fifteen number's higher than Tesra's own. Tesra frowned, unamused.

"Did that fool Aizen seriously let a dog in his army and place him so high?" Barragan asked letting out a hearty laugh.

"Please do not insult Lord Aizen, Barragan." Ulquiorra said. Barragan ignored him and kept laughing anyways.

"Actually that's something I wanted to discuss with you all. Aizen was killed two years ago in a fight against Ichigo Kurosaki and the Quincy's king." Harribel said with indifference. Starrk didn't look surprised as he'd been told earlier but all of the other Espada's eyes widened in shock.

"But, wasn't Aizen basically invincible? I thought no one could defeat him." Aaroniero whispered, stunned.

"Not only that. I believe Starrk was still somewhat alive when this happened. In my battle in the Fake Karakura town Aizen cut me down in the middle of my fight. A fight I was _winning_ not to mention." Harribel spat, "Since Starrk and Barragan had both died he believed I'd outlived my usefulness and attempted to rid of me. It didn't work. It stands that with Grimmjow and I as proof that Aizen never really cared about us, we were merely pawns to him. We were no more than disposable trash." This as well shocked the Espada. Some of them doubted what the Tercera Espada told them. Others were not surprised.

"I never really fucking trusted him anyways. I followed him because I thought I'd get some good ass fights and I damn did." Nnoitra laughed. It was somewhat odd that instead of being extremely angry that Kenpachi had killed him like he was earlier. He now was looking back on the fight with laughter.

"That fool dared to usurp me and take control of my kingdom. I have absolutely no quarrel with this." Barragan simply stated. Starrk was conflicted. He'd appreciated Aizen for showing him that he didn't have to be alone. He never expected that Aizen thought so lowly of them and it seemed that none of the others did either. While all of the Espada were lost in thought Mayuri approached them with four other arrancar in tow. Two of them had discolored skin and stitches running across their forms while the other two looked the same as they did before they died.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm glad you're here." Kyoraku greeted him with a wave.

"Yes hello Captain Commander. Would you be able to explain why two of my servants have come back to life and are, thus, useless to me?" Mayuri asked scowling.

"We are not your servants, Niño. Stop referring to us as such." Dordoni scowled at the captain, pleased that he was no longer under his control.

"Yeah we were more, what's it called? Oh yeah, slaves." Cirucci quipped. It was pretty obvious that none of them even slightly enjoyed the scientist's presence. Szayel, however, was smirking at the captain's presence.

"Captain, how exhilarating it is to see you again. Would you care for a rematch?" Szayel wasn't particularly one for fighting but he'd love to kill his old opponent and dissect him.

"Not particularly, no" Mayuri replied strutting past him to confer with Kyoraku.

"I'm not sure, Kurotsuchi. I was hoping that you'd have an answer for that. Not just those two though, these eight right here were revived too." Kyoraku explained.

"How am I supposed to suddenly devise a theory as to why dead arrancar are returning to life? This just happened an hour ago, I had to stop these two from trying to kill Akon!" Mayuri explained throwing his hands up in the air.

"An hour ago? We were revived before that, a couple of hours ago." Ulquiorra stated.

"Maybe it's something to do with difference in power? Rank? State during death? This is all very befuddling honestly." Szayel admitted.

"I think I may be of some help!" Urahara supplied as he hopped out of a Senkaimon that had just appeared.

"Oh really now? How do you think you'd be able to come up with a theory before me, Kisuke Urahara?" Mayuri grumbled.

"Because, Mayuri, I know more about the Hogyoku than you do." Urahara explained.

"You think this has something to do with the Hogyoku?" Kyoraku asked.

"I do. You see as I learned from Aizen, the Hogyoku's true power is to realize the wishes and ambitions of those around it. I believe this is one reason Ichigo was able to win against Aizen and Yhwach. The Hogyoku denied Aizen but was stuck inside his body anyways and it also did not accept Yhwach as its master. Ichigo it still recognized, though, so it helped to fulfill it his ambition to win and protect his friends. But from what I understand it was not only Ichigo's wish that was granted," Urahara turned and pointed at Nelliel, "Nel, it's true that you were conscious during this fight, correct?"

"Uhm, yes." Nelliel replied timidly.

"Think back. During this time did you wish for anything, hope for anything to come true?" Urahara asked her. Nelliel thought for a second and then nodded.

"I-I wished that all of my friends would be safe…I wished for them to live." She confirmed.

"There it is. The Hogyoku is not completely sentient so it wouldn't exactly recognize what a friend is. But it did recognize that Nel was once an Espada and once considered the Espada her comrades, which is close enough to friends. So it recognized anyone that was once named as an Espada and used the overwhelming amount of reishi to restore them. This would also be why none of the dead Numeros or any of the Espada's fracciones were returned to life." Urahara continued explaining.

"Hey what about me then?" Luppi complained, "I was an Espada too!" He yelled angrily.

"Yes I was getting to that. I overheard some of your earlier discussion and that would have to do with some of what Szayel was saying. I believe it has to do with how recognized you were as an Espada." He pointed at the Espada that were all Espada when they had died, "You all were all Espada when you died for one and were all officially recognized as Espada so you were revived first." He pointed at the Privaron Espada, "You all were once Espada but you were demoted for some reason or other so the Hogyoku revived you later." Then he pointed at Luppi, "As I understand you were an Espada for mere days and then Grimmjow reclaimed his title as number six right before he killed you." Luppi glared angrily at Grimmjow who grinned maniacally, "So you would be the least recognized. Which would mean you'd be revived right. About. Now." Color began to return to Luppi's skin and his scars knitted themselves back together, his stitches popping out of his skin.

"Oh hell yes!" Luppi exclaimed much to Mayuri's further displeasure and Grimmjow's disgust.

"Oh this is _so_ not fair. How could someone as beautiful as I not be gifted the pleasure of life?" Charlotte complained looking distastefully at his discolored skin. None of the Espada paid him any mind, not even his master Barragan.

"There's one more thing, Kisuke." Harribel said. Urahara turned towards her, "For some reason it would seem that all of these Espada have mellowed out for some reason."

"How do you mean?" Urahara asked.

"Nnoitra surrendered to save his fracciones' life. That is something that he would never even think of doing in his previous life. I see that Barragan hasn't killed anyone with his realease, something I'd completely expect of him. Also everyone is following my order to not try and kill everyone, an order I didn't actually expect any of them to follow. I figured I'd have to kill at least two of them." Nnoitra and Barragan scowled at her.

"Hm, I think I may have an explanation for that actually. You see while the Hogyoku absorbed Yhwach and Aizen's reishi, it didn't absorb its attributes since it didn't accept them. So since Ichigo's reishi was one of which the Hogyoku absorbed a lot from I believe it accepted its attributes. So when it dispersed the reishi it collected to the Espada it also included Ichigo's kind hearted and protective nature which may have changed the Espada's personality somewhat. I also believe that the Hogyoku was not only fully charged but was supercharged during the war with so many strong people fighting and going all out. This would mean that it had an abundance of reishi to disperse so I believe that these revived Espada are even stronger than they were when they died." Urahara finished explaining. Starrk took the last bit of news with a bit of displeasure.

"I understand, thank you for that explanation Kisuke. I believe all of you Arrancar should stay here for a bit while we get this all sorted out. You're welcome to attend the captain promotion ceremony if you wish. However, the captains may attempt to kill you so I advise against it." Kyoraku explained. All of the arrancar nodded and followed after him except Charlotte who was forced to return to the twelfth division.

* * *

Nelliel, Harribel and Grimmjow all attended the captain promotion ceremony as they were considered allies of the Seireitei and were captain level fighters. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Barragan, Dordoni and Zommari attended as well. Szayel found himself snooping around Kurotsuchi's personal lab and Luppi and Cirucci followed him in hopes of destroying the man's works. Yammy and Nnoitra went to the eleventh division looking for a fight, Tesra following his master. Aaroniero simply tried to find somewhere in the shade and Kukkapuro followed him figuring he'd be lonely.

In the first division's main hall the current captains of the Gotei 13 stood in two rows facing each other. The Espada leaned against the walls behind them watching which made most of them somewhat tense. Kyoraku stood in front of them all with his lieutenants at his sides, three people stood in front of him.

"Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen, Kotetsu Isane, Iba Tetsuzaemon, and Kuchiki Rukia." Kyoraku called.

"Present!" The three stated uniformly.

"Do you promise to lay down your lives to protect the Seireitei? To lead with conviction and might? To perform to the best of your ability to ensure the success of your division? To be loyal to the Gotei Thirteen without fault?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yes, Captain Commander!" They replied in unison once again.

"Then welcome, new captains of the Gotei 13!" Kyoraku exclaimed and handed each of the three a captain's haori, the room applauding them.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm an ass when it comes to updating, be angry with me all you want. I hope this chapter answers your questions** _ **darkmachines**_ **. I actually happen to like the Privaron Espada which doesn't seem to be a popular opinion I think. I'm also currently rewatching all of the Espada's fights to get a better sense of their abilities and personalities. Some of you may disagree with my placements of Iba and Isane as captains. You may think I'm just following along with Kubo on this one but I have my own reasons. For one I've never liked those stories where Urahara or Ichigo become a captain. I think both of them are happy where they are in the human realm and I don't think that the Gotei 13 would employ a human teenager as a captain anyways. People would also argue about Renji, which is a valid point. I believe Renji would be a good captain and that he would want to serve as one, but only if there weren't others more suited for the task and that he is happy as lieutenant to Byakuya. Mostly the same reasons with Hisagi who some would see as a better fit for captain.**

 **Concerning Iba's power I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he didn't actually have a bankai in the first place. He was somewhat of a rival to Ikkaku who has bankai and has the same conviction being a former member of division eleven. Being a lieutenant he was permitted to have a bankai as well. I just don't think Kubo cared enough to develop his character all that much.**

 **With Isane she'd be a good candidate for squad 4 just because she is an extremely qualified healer second only to Unohana I believe. As a lieutenant she would have to have a high spiritual pressure and I believe she could achieve bankai if she tried but at this point it wouldn't be very strong or developed. She was a more developed character than Iba, slightly, but still was shunned by Kubo.**

 **I don't believe there's anyone who would argue about Rukia being captain honestly.**

 ***I do believe this is a good question. My problem with the ending of bleach isn't which couples were made canon like many others. My problem is** _ **how the fuck soul society is still standing**_ **. The Spirit King apparently died, Mimihagi was absorbed by Yhwach and Ukitake died as well. Kubo man what's up, you can't just resolve a universal peril without telling us how, for real.**

 **Next chapter the Espada will meet their killers, something I'm sure you're all anticipating. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this unnecessarily late chapter, please don't kill me?**


End file.
